Rocket Soldier (EL)
Rocket Soldiers make up the bulk of ErrorLandia’s anti-air and anti-armor divisions. They are equipped with Stinger MK.V Rocket Launchers but are not as well armored as ErrorLandian Warriors. As with C&C3 tradition, they come in pairs if squads are enabled. History Rocket Soldiers are among the 3 first types of soldiers devised by the ErrorLandian Resistance, along with the ErrorLandian Warrior and Battle Engineer. The reason for the downgrade in armor is because of the weapon they carry: the Stinger MK. V. The weapon is very heavy, yet effective, making an exoskeleton mandatory in order for it to be used effectively. While they receive flak from their peers, they are otherwise mandatory for being their only infantry unit that can respond to air threats effectively. When that argument arises, it usually causes it to end. Usage Keep them away from enemy infantry, as they will die fairly quickly and not be able to deal with swarms of them on their own. They have a slow reload time between shots, after all. Ideally, they should be garrisoned inside bunkers and civilian structures, where they will be safe. This way, they can effectively deal with aircraft and vehicles while keeping safe from attempts of retaliation. Matchups Between anti-vehicle soldiers, the real outcomes are random at best. However, the winner is based on how consistently one unit triumphs over the other. * Nod Rocket Militants: Lose * GDI Missile Squad: Win * Scrin Disintegrators: Lose * Terran Marauder: Lose * Zerg Lurker: Win (Unless burrowed; which is the only way they can attack) * Protoss Dragoon: Win * Soviet Flak Trooper: Win * Allied Javelin Soldier: Win (unless using Laser Lock) * ERS Tank Buster: Lose * Allied Guardian GI: Lose * Yuri Brute: Win * Blitzerian Termite: Lose * KyleLandian Rocket Soldier: Win * WolvesLandian Rocket Soldier: Lose * Confederate Rocket Soldier: Win Quotes When created * I’ll deal with those pesky flies! * Rockets here, and ready! When selected * What do you have for me? * Who’s up there? * Scrub the sky of pests. * Go ahead, commander. * Ready when you are! * How about some target practice? Annoyed (Repeatedly selected) * Come again, commander? * You can have this when you pry it from my cold, dead hands! * Who put you on the planet? * Just my luck that I have to put up with you. * Poke, poke, poke! Is that all you do?! When ordered to move * Heading there now! * On my way! * I’ll see you there! * Where are those vermin? * Oh sure, with THIS thing... Oh wait, I have an exoskeleton. Garrisoning structure * I’ll find my way in! * Looks pretty safe... * I wonder what‘s in there... * Whatever you say, boss! When ordered to attack * Crush that tin can! * With me, brothers! * My faith is my shield! * Fire! * Let’s UN-pimp his ride! * I got him. * I can see it. When ordered to attack aircraft * Think you’re safe up there? * Lock onto him! * Dodge this! * Lights out! * [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ywMH53kfg1M Justice rains from... below?] In combat * Haha! * Keep giving ‘em the goods! * There’s too many of them! * C’mon... c’mon... Retreating * Get back! * Go! Now! * I’m coming back! * Buy us some time! Category:Infantry Category:Empire of ErrorLandia